vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ifuudoudou
Ifuudoudou (威風堂々, eng.= Pomp and Circumstance) ist ein Song von Umetora und wird von Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, Megpoid Gumi und IA gesungen. Hintergrund Das Lied kennzeichnet eine Gruppe, Umetora machte sich selbst bekannt als "göttliche Diva", die aus den fünf Mädchen besteht, mit Luka als Anführer der Gruppe. Der Song erreichte die Hall of Legends. Alben Das Lied ist in EXIT TUNES Album Vocalofuture. Lyrics Japanisch= 時にはかんだりして 痛みを覚えさせて 溢れる　アドレナリン（液体）　で 汚してよ　全部 足の先からずっと 這わせたその神経はもう 感触に溺れる 体ココロを連れて 指くわえた我慢の中 欲してんおが理想？ いらない全てはいらない 磨き上げてる邪魔なＰＲＩＤＥ 無意味な世界のルールくらい 無駄としか言いようがない 隠しているあなたのＳＴＹＬＥ 剥き出しにあるがままＤＩＶＥ そこに生まれるのは期待 外れなんかじゃない　頂のＳＭＩＬＥ 吐息を会わせた相性 耳に吹きかける感情 破裂しそうな胸 騒ぎだす全身（細胞）　 脱ぎかけてるシャシ 優しく裂いてよまず かまわずＧＥＴフライングも有り 躊躇わないでＪＵＳＴ　ＹＯＵ（ダーリン） 自由な世界の心中（どまんなか）にいるのに 夢見点のが本章？ いらない全てはいらない 怖気づいた野望のＴＲＹ 満足なんてそこにない 目に見える哀れな未来 思い通りに出きるＬＩＦＥ 手にできるかはあなた次第 隠したりなんかはしない 誰よりも誇らしげに できるＭＩＮＤ ホラこの世界の中 他にはない 確かなもの 自分以外は皆無 小さくなってる場合じゃない いつだってＮｏ　Ｔｉｍｅ！ＡＬＬ　ＲＩＧＨＴ 上限値超え　エンジン 全快でいっちゃえＢＵＲＮ　ＢＵＲＮ　ＢＵＲＮ 欲しがってんのはそう 気持ちいいの　ｍｏｒｅ あるがままの想いでＤＡＮＣＥ！ イイナリでＧＥＴ ＤＯＷＮ！ いらない全てはいらない 磨き上げてる邪魔なＰＲＩＤＥ 無意味な世界のルールくらい 無駄としか言いようがない 隠しているあなたのＳＴＹＬＥ 剥き出しにあるがままＤＩＶＥ そこに生まれるのは期待 外れなんかじゃない　頂のＳＭＩＬＥ ホラこの世界で今 解き放って 鋭くキラつかせた希望（情熱） もっと本気出していいよ |-|Romaji= toki ni wa kandari shite itami wo oboesasete afureru ekitai de yogoshite yo zenbu ashi no saki kara zutto hawaseta sono shinkei wa mou kanshoku ni oboreru karada kokoro wo tsurete yubi kuwaeta gaman no naka hoshi tenno ga risou? iranai subete wa iranai migaki ageteru jama na PRIDE muimi na sekai no ruuru kurai muda toshika ii you ga nai kakushite iru anata no STYLE muki dashi ni aru ga mama DIVE soko ni umareru no wa kitai hazure nanka janai itadaki no SMILE toiki wo awaseta aishou mimi ni fuki kakeru kanjou haretsu shisou na mune sawagi dasu saibou nugi kaketeru shatsu yasashiku saite yo mazu kamawazu get furaingu mo ari tameranaide darlin’ jiyuu na sekai nodo mannaka yume mitenno ga honshou? iranai subete wa iranai ojikezuita yabou no TRY manzoku nante soko ni nai me ni mieru aware na mirai omoi toori ni dekiru LIFE teni dekiru ka wa anata shidai kakushi tari nanka wa shinai dare yori mo hokora shige ni dekiru MIND hora kono sekai no naka hoka ni wa nai tashika na mono jibun igai wa kaimu chiisaku natteru baai janai itsu datte No Time! ALL RIGHT jougenchi koe enjin zenkai de icchae BURN BURN BURN hoshi gatten no wa sou kimochi ii no more… aru ga mama no omoi de DANCE! ii nari de GET DOWN! iranai subete wa iranai migaki ageteru jama na PRIDE muimi na sekai no ruuru kurai muda toshika ii you ga nai kakushite iru anata no STYLE muki dashi ni aru ga mama DIVE soko ni umareru no wa kitai hazure nanka janai itadaki no SMILE hora kono sekai de ima toki hanatte surudoku gira tsukaseta kibou motto honki dashite ii yo |-|Englisch= Bite down sometimes Let me remember the pain With overflowing liquid adrenaline Taint everything All the way from the tip of my foot The crawling nerves Are drowning in sensations My body brings my mind with it A finger was added with reserve Is what you want an ideal? Unneeded, everything is unneeded Polished and cumbersome pride Even the rules of a meaningless world They can't be called anything but useless Your hidden style A dive taken while exposed What's born there is expectation A lofty smile that's no mistake Chemistry that brings together breaths Emotions that blow into my ear My chest is about to burst My whole body's cells are going crazy Undressing from a chassis First, gently tear it off Without minding, get flying Don't hesitate, just you, my darling Double suicide in the center of a free world Is this chapter what you dream of? Unneeded, everything is unneeded A try due to intimidated ambition There's no satisfaction there What's seen is a sad future A life that goes the way you want Whether it falls into your hands is up to you I won't try to hide anything My mind is prouder than any other Look, in this world There is an unmistakable And certain truth Anyone other than yourself is nothing This isn't the time to grow smaller There's always no time! All right The engine overcomes the upper limit Go at full power, burn, burn, burn What I want are, yes More things that feel good... Dance with the emotions that you have! Get down with obedience! Unneeded, everything is unneeded Polished and cumbersome pride Even the rules of a meaningless world They can't be called anything but useless Your hidden style A dive taken while exposed What's born there is expectation A lofty smile that's no mistake Look, right now in this world It's being unleashed A sharp glare of hopeful passion It's fine to get more serious (Lyrics von Anime Lyrics dot Com Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:IA Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Umetora